In Her Dreams
by JimuHia
Summary: This fanfic takes place around the time Deb realized she was in love with Dexter, but before she learned he was a serial killer. Sorry if that totally spoiled the series for someone, but that's what you get for reading fan fiction about it before it's over. Smut, one shot, might make one or two more chapters later, depending on whether or not people like it. Please REVIEW!


**Intro****: **_**Debra has a...pleasant dream...about her brother. It's not actually incest, because Dexter was adopted. It even follows canon, so I don't wanna hear it. This is Debs fantasy dream about Dexter. From Debs POV, fluff then smut warning, etc.**_

We were walking down the street, hand in hand, just enjoying each others company. It was the perfect date. First there was a movie, a great one, full of action, but also with a romantic undertone. After that we went to a great restaurant, this place called La Maquitarias. The place wasn't overly fancy, but just enough to make it incredibly romantic and convenient at the same time. Then Dexter asked me to take a walk with him and stuck out his hand. It was so fricken sweet, but I tried to look tough and just smiled and walked with him.

We walked for half an hour, in complete silence. Side by side, hands grasping each others in a loving embrace. We got back to his apartment way too soon, but I decided to stay with him here. There was really no rhyme or reason to it. We just walked back into his apartment and sat down on the couch. He clicked the TV on and I cuddled up against his chest, sliding my hand across him and looping my fingers together qt his side. We sat in total silence and watched whatever was on. I can't really remember because all I could hear was my heart thumping in my chest and the steady rhythm of his breathing.

Eventually I knew it was time to leave, and apparently he did too, because we both stood up at the same exact time and headed for the door. He pulled it open and I turned to him, my back to the open air. I looked deep into his eyes and said the most romantic thing I could think of.

"Fucking shit, Dex, kiss me already." I never claimed to be good at romance. That was Dexter's job. He placed one hand on the small of my back and the other on my cheek and pressed his lips into mine as I closed my eyes. His lips tasted amazing, and I could smell his strong aroma, like sea salt and fresh grass. It was intoxicating, and soon I began to feel woozy. I nearly passed out before I realized that I wasn't breathing, and reluctantly broke off the kiss and inhaled sharply.

Dexter looked at me again with those deep, hazel eyes. They made mine want to melt, and I couldn't stop myself. I was attacking his shirt, moving so fast that some of the buttons broke. He didn't hesitate either. Soon the door was shut again and I had my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

I fell onto the bed back first and he crawled on top of me. His shirt was already off, and I rolled my hands across his chest, feeling his abs. Soon my shirt was off too, and he made quick work with my bra as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He felt up my breasts absently as we both focused on our mouths, and the sensations of each others tongues.

Soon my hunger was no longer satisfied with just kissing, and I worked off his pants, then my own. I could feel his erection through his boxers on my black lace panties. I didn't even stop to think about how wrong this was. I pulled my panties about mid way down my legs and he pulled his boxers completely off, suddenly making us both naked, him on top of me looking deep into my eyes for confirmation.

"Fuck me, Dexter." I've said that a million times, but never in this context, never with this meaning. He pushed himself inside of me, and I felt him fill my tight pussy. Then he was back out, then in and out and I just kept moaning and arching my back every time he'd thrust into me. It was an amazing feeling, my pussy was completely soaked and I was on the brink of orgasm.

I came to a snap decision. I stopped him, and pushed him off of me. Then I flipped him over and jumped on him. I wanted this to last all night. I slithered down his body and came eye level with his nine incher. I took it in my right hand and began stroking it up and down, running my fingers along it's length and back down again. I began snaking my tongue around the tip before taking it into my mouth. I pushed my head over it and back off, deep throating him and taking in the taste of his cock. When I began to taste the precum forming, I got off, wanting this to last for him, too.

Now that I had come down I began to get myself excited again. I ran my crotch along Dexter's leg, which was hanging over the end of the bed, rubbing my pussy up and down on him. I laid onto my back on the floor and motioned him over. I spread my leads and pushed apart my pussy lips with my fingers. He understood and immediately got down and began pushing his tongue inside of me.

Dexter stroked and licked, making me shiver as he rubbed circles around my clit with the tip of his tongue. His tongue pushed in and out of me and my moans filled the room. I couldn't end it before I orgasmed and spasmed. Dexter licked up all the fluids, then we moved back to the bed.

I recovered quickly, in the mean time rubbing his bulging cock with my hand and kissing him fiercely. He moaned in my mouth, and I moaned right back. Soon his dick was back inside me, slamming in and out, making me scream his name in pleasure.

When Dexter hit my g-spot, I came harder then I ever had in my life. I convulsed as he came as well, filling me with his warm cum. The climax lasted nearly twenty seconds. Twenty seconds of spasming and gushing juices everywhere, all over Dexter's cock and all over his bed. We collapsed on his bed and I enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin so close to mine. I nuzzled my head into his chest and we laid there for a while, reveling in the after glow.

I heard a wicked noise and looked out the window. There were police lights and sirens piercing the air. I shot upright in the bed to discover that it was only my alarm, telling me to wake up. I looked down at myself underneath the blankets and saw the dark wet spot that had soaked clear through my light blue pajama bottoms. I reached inside my panties and felt my wet pussy lips, wincing at how sensitive I still was. I supposed there were worse ways to fulfill your fantasies.

As I recounted the dream I got incredibly hot and horny. I was already soaking wet, so I quickly went over to my dresser and grabbed the pink vibrator I keep under my underwear. I went back to the bed and didn't bother undressing. I just clicked on the vibrator and put it inside my pants and panties, pressing it right against my clit.

I imagined Dexter over me, thrusting in and out as I did so with the vibrator. Soon I was moaning out loud before I climaxed, again, and screamed out Dexter's name, even to my own surprise. I laid back and didn't bother taking the vibrator out, or even turning it off. I sat there and enjoyed the feeling of the vibrations on my extremely sensitive clit. I usually orgasmed at least three time before I was done. This wasn't quite over.


End file.
